


Keep you warm

by ThatDutchFangirl



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: Top Gear Polar Special, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDutchFangirl/pseuds/ThatDutchFangirl
Summary: Thank you @thatdankhammondlover for this lovely idea! 
You and Richard are on the dog sleds together in the polar TG special of course xD And you both sleep in separate tents, but you're both too cold and lonely, so Richard invites you in his tent and you snuggle with each other desperately for warmth and stuff happens... :)
I had so much fun writing this! Hope you like it :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@thatdankhammondlover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40thatdankhammondlover).



> You can find me on tumblr: @mydearrichardhammond
> 
> For more Richard Hammond: Also follow @thatdankhammondlover on Tumblr and AO3!
> 
> Thank you for the request dear xxx

Nine hours and twenty minutes. That is how long we’ve been sledding through the white fields of snow. By phone, we heard that Jeremy and James had gotten their car stuck on ice rocks and that they had been there for hours already. Which meant Richard and I could still easily win the race. The dogs dragged us along as fast as they could. 

I had been pressed close against Richard for a long time now, afraid to fall off the sled. The sled was bouncing like crazy and my body felt incredibly tired from holding on so tight and balancing myself. Despite the physical effort, I felt ice cold. 

The silence of the lonely environment was interrupted by the running dogs and the bouncing sled. ‘Rich, how much longer are we gonna go?’ I asked loudly. ‘My legs can barely support me anymore, I’m going to fall off!’

‘Oi! Don’t do that! Let’s find a place to set up the tents,’ he answered. I sighted relieved. He wrapped his right arm around my waist tightly, making sure I could hold my grip. ‘Here, just hold on a little longer sweetheart,’ he said. I blushed under my scarf, which was pulled up highly. I immediately felt a little less cold. 

After a few minutes we found a decent place to set up our camp. Richard told the dogs to stop and turned the camera off. ‘I think this place will do,’ he said, jumping off the sled. ‘No place will do in these weather conditions’, I complained softy. ‘Quit yer whining!’ Richard laughed. He grabbed my waist and lifted me smoothly of the sled. I yelped and looked at Richard who was grinning happily at me. 

‘Shall we set up the tents and make a fire?’ He proposed. ‘Sure!’ I answered. Richard and I grabbed the so called ‘pop-up-tents’ and threw them in the air. Then, we made up our beds separately. I decided to make a fire, while Richard tied the dogs to the sled. 

I peeked sideways, admiring Richard who caressed every dog after feeding them. I loved the way Richard acted around animals, all loving and caring. Suddenly, Richard looked up, noticing my dreamy stare. Whoops. Richard winked and then smiled at the ground. I felt my heart beating faster and quickly turned my attention back to the fire. 

After a while I got the fire going and we sat down closely next to it, trying to defrost our frozen bodies. ‘God, I feel like an icicle’, I shivered. ‘Aw come here, sweetheart’, Richard chuckled. He pressed me close to him and wrapped a blanket around us. ‘Thank you, honey’, I said shyly, feeling all warm and happy. 

Richard looked at me. ‘You’re cheeks are glowing’, he noticed. ‘Eh, must have been the cold wind’. Slightly embarrassed, I covered my cheek with my hand. Richard grabbed my hand. ‘Don’t… you look adorable’, he said. I smiled at him. ‘Stop it you’, I teased. ‘No, I’m serious, you’re so cute with your fluffy hat and your glowing cheeks,’ he continued. ‘You’re beautiful’, he said, bringing his face close to mine. 

‘Aw, thank you honey, you’re very cute yourself’, I answered, squeezing his hand softly. A silence settled in and I shifted shyly. Richard simply kept staring at me. I wanted to kiss him badly, but my nerves got the best of me. ‘Let’s get some sleep, eh? We have to leave in a few hours again,’ I said, mentally slapping myself right away. ‘Alright’, Richard answered. ‘Although I loved sitting here with you’, he added. ‘Me too’, I answered. ‘Goodnight’, I said, kissing him quickly on his head. ‘Goodnight sweetheart’, he smiled. 

We both crawled into our small tents. I could feel the wind blowing through the thin material. After fifteen minutes I felt as cold again as I did before. I also noticed a rip in my tent. I could hear Jeremy’s voice in my head. ‘Rubbish!’ I curled up in my sleeping bag. I missed Richard’s warm body against me.

I wondered if Richard had managed to fall asleep yet, despite the cold. ‘Richard?’ I called out. ‘Yeah?’ He answered right away. ‘Oh thank god, you didn’t freeze to death!’ I joked. Richard laughed. ‘I was just about to!’ He joked back. ‘There actually is a hole in my tent! Did you bring duct tape?’ I giggled. Richard didn’t answer. ‘Richard?’ I tried again. I then heart a tent zip. 

After a few seconds Richard opened my tent and crawled inside. ‘Holy crapony! It’s even worse in here!’ He laughed. ‘Come on!’ He opened my sleeping bag and took my hand. Before I knew it Richard dragged me through the snow towards his tent. We jumped inside, laughing. 

Richard crawled into his unzipped sleeping bag and pulled me down by my hand. I laid down next to him, leaning partly on his chest. He closed the sleeping back and wrapped his arms around me tightly. ‘There sweetheart, that’s better, isn’t it?’ He asked, stroking my hair softly. ‘Absolutely!’ I said. ‘Much warmer.’ I cuddled him lovingly. I enjoyed the warmth of Richard’s body. 

‘To be honest, I wouldn’t mind getting even warmer,’ Richard smirked, pulling me even closer. ‘Oh really? What did you have in mind then?’ I teased. ‘Well, something like this…’ He whispered and kissed my lips tenderly. I sighted and kissed him back eagerly. Pretty soon, the kiss deepened and I placed my hands in his hair. Richard moved his hands across my back, pulling me as close as possible. 

I threw my leg over Richard’s hips, dragging myself on top of him. Richard moaned against my lips softly. I used that moment to boldly slip my tongue between his lips. Richard accepted it happily, deepening the kiss even more. We kissed passionately for a while and eventually broke away for air. ‘I would love to kiss every beautiful part of you dear, but I don’t think it’s sensible to take of your clothes now. Wouldn’t want you to become an icicle again’, Richard joked out of breath.

I chuckled. ‘Well, you owe me then when we get back home, alright?’ I asked, burying my face in the crook of Richard’s neck. ‘Absolutely, my love’, he answered, kissing my cheek. ‘Try to get some sleep now, I’ll keep you warm’. He pulled up the sleeping back around us. ‘Thank you, honey’ I said dreamy. ‘I love you…’, he whispered. ‘I love you too’ I whispered back. And we both drifted off into a warm comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this way sooner than expected. Why is school so less interesting than writing fiction??
> 
> If my English isn't all that good, please don't go grammar nazi on me. I'm dutch, lol.


End file.
